Three Pigs and a little girl
by Mr. Peabody's Wife
Summary: Sandy, Mason and Ricard pig were married then realized that they were all married to the same woman. There wife had there baby. They found a baby wolf and raised it as there own. Then they meet there child from there no good wife and learn something happen to there Ex-wife. Spanking of pre-teens and teenager's
1. Chapter 1

Mason Pig, Richard Pig and Sandy Pig were married until they found out they were married to the same woman. They marched angrily to the supermarket were there wife was at to talk to her.

" Annie you have some explaining to do." Sandy said angrily and Mason along with Richard glared at her

" What?" Annie said trying to be innocent and Mason roughly grabbed her

" You married all three of us that's against the law Annie!" Mason said angrily and she smiled

" Mason dear, Sandy daring and Richard honey am pregnant with yalls baby." Annie said looking at them and Richard took off his ring

" I WANT A DIVORCE!" Richard yelled as Mason and Sandy did the same

" Me to!" Mason said giving Richard his ring and Sandy shook his head

" Me to bro, Annie marriage is love toward only one man you broke our hearts man not cool." Sandy said with tears in his eyes and Richard comfered his brother

" But Sandy daring, Richard honey, Mason dear please." Annie said as they turned there backs on her and crossed there arm's

" Goodbye Annie and don't leave your brat with us!" Richard yelled at her and she left in tears

Richard, Sandy and Mason got a divorce they spent 3 days together in Mason's home. Mason burned all of there pictures of Annie but they didn't burn the wedding pictures. For some reason they couldn't do it. These pictures meant alot to them. Then they got a baby boy they named him Lucky.

As for Annie she was never heard from again and as for her baby no body knew the gender of the baby but Annie.


	2. Chapter 2

Sixteen years later

Lucky was seventeen and a bit of a bad boy. He got spanking's for getting Motorcycle magizes and getting a tattoo. Mason was the very strict one, Sandy was the laid back one and Richard was the emotional one . One day Lucky was walking though town by himself without permission from his adoptive dad's.

He bumped into a girl about 5'1 she had black curly hair and green eyes. She was wearing a light violet dress and black shoes. He smiled shyly and he helped her up.

" Hey my name is Lucky." Lucky said as she smiled and he began to walk with her

" Am Rosa." Rosa said sweetly and he stopped at his house

Rosa looked at him and he gently grabbed her hand. He got her inside and all three of his dad's were standing there angrily.

" Young man you've got alot of explaining to do, who is this?" Mason said angrily and Rosa looked down

" Dad this is Rosa, am sorry I didn't get your permission to go out but I needed to let off steam." Lucky said introducing Rosa to them and apologizing

"'Well your grounded young man, room march, I am so sorry you had to see that Rosa by the way what a pretty name." Richard said as Sandy gave Lucky a swat to his bottom and Rosa stayed still as Richard came close to her

" Now miss. Rosa tell us your mother's name and we will call her to come to get you." Mason said as Rose frowned and she almost began crying

" My mom is dead, her name was Annie." Rosa said as they looked at her with pale faces and she was sniffing

" Um what was her last name if you don't mind me asking?" Sandy said scared and she looked up as a tear escaped her eye

" Pig her last name was pig." Rosa said as Richard came close to her and hugged her

" I can't believe it, Annie gave us a little girl she's beautiful she doesn't look much like Annie, she has Annie's eyes, but my nose, Mason's Height and Richard's mouth." Sandy said looking at her as Richard held Rosa and Rosa blinked at them

" Are y'all my father's?" Rosa asked as they nodded and Mason gently put his hand on her face

" Rosa we are so sorry but your mother was not the right woman for us she married all three of us which is against the law." Mason said as Rosa nodded and he smiled at her

" How old are you?" Richard said as she smiled and she looked at her dad's

" Am thirteen." Rosa said as Sandy, Richard and Mason looked at each other in shock

" You don't look Thirteen Rosa you look, twelve." Mason said angrily and Rosa looked down

" I know, I've been alone since I was twelve nobody wanted me ever since my mom died and they knew what she did." Rosa said as they looked angrily and then Sandy hugged her

" We will never leave you alone ever, dudeate." Sandy said as she giggled and hugged him back

" Daddy, papa and Dad I like that." Rosa said looking at Mason, Richard and Sandy they smiled at there names

" I like to be called daddy." Mason said as Rosa hugged him and he hugged her back

" I guess I'll go get some dresses for her." Richard said as Rosa smiled and Sandy went to a extra room

" Rosa this is your room, we have five bedrooms since we live together and we didn't we were going to get another kid." Sandy said as she smiled and Richard went shopping

" First thing's first the rules, number 1: No going outside without our permission, number 2: No bad language, number 3: No boy's in your bedroom, number 4: Absolutely No parties in this house, number 5: Don't do anything your brother does, number 6: You will respect us and number 7: No agrueing with us, the punishments are a spanking, soap in your mouth and grounding." Mason said as she nodded and he smiled at her

" Ok am back, I got dresses, a green cover, light green pillows and shoes." Richard said as Rosa helped him and they went in her new room

At Dinner they told Lucky who Rosa was he smiled he had a little sister. After dinner Rosa took a bath and got into her new nightgown and she got in her bed. Richard, Sandy and Mason came in her room. Mason kissed her forehead goodnight, then Sandy and lastly Richard. Richard tucked her in and Sandy turned off the light.

" Goodnight Daddy, Papa and Dad." Rosa said sleepy and they smiled

" Goodnight Rosa." They said together and they went to bed


	3. Chapter 3

Rosa woke up to yelling she got up and she walked into the living room. Lucky was yelling at there dad's and Rosa gasped.

" Lucky you will show some respect to us now young man!" Mason said angrily and Rosa looked shocked

" Whatever, get out of my way Rosa!" Lucky said walking to his room and pushing Rosa floor

Rosa watched her brother go to his room and she begin crying. Richard rushed over there and got her in his arm's.

" Shhhh, shhh it's ok it's ok papa's got you sweetie Mason go deal with Lucky I got Rosa." Richard said trying to clam her down and he was angry at Lucky

Mason went in Lucky's room and Lucky was listening to music. He grabbed Lucky's headphones and bent Lucky over his knees.

" That is enough young man you disrespected us and pushed your little sister she is in the living room crying." Mason said angrily and then he started the spanking

After the spanking he looked disappointed at his son and he went to the door. He sighed and he shook his head.

" Lucky your grounded for a week you may come out when your ready to apologize." Mason said closing the door and then he saw Rosa with Sandy

" Mason she's still crying." Richard said worriely and Mason went over to her

" Rosa it's ok daddy's here." Mason said as she hugged him and she sniffed

" Does Lucky hate me?" Rosa asked sniffing and Mason looked a at her

" No sweetie he doesn't, now listen here sweetie we love you and he loves you ok come here." Mason said gently and she nodded

" Dad am sorry and am sorry Rosa for pushing you." Lucky said as Richard smiled and hugged him

" It's ok son." Richard said as Sandy hugged him and Lucky looked toward Rosa

Lucky hugged Rosa and she gently hugged him. Richard and Mason smiled then Sandy went up to Rosa.

" Hey let's go to the beach." Sandy said as Mason looked at his brother and then Richard looked at Sandy

" No Lucky's grounded, we will just stay home and clam down." Richard said as Rosa nodded and went to her papa

Richard, Sandy and Mason sat on the couch as Lucky went to his room. Rosa looked around and grabbed a book. Mason had enrolled Rosa in Pig Academy.

" Tomorrow is your first day in Pig Academy Rosa and Lucky will be there." Mason said as Rosa smiled and nodded to her daddy

"Papa, Daddy and Dad am a little nervous about school." Rosa said as Richard went to her and he smiled at her

" It will be ok." Richard said as she smiled and he kissed her forehead

Then it was nighttime they dis what they did last night and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosa woke up and got dressed. She got out of her bedroom when she saw Lucky with her dad's she bit her lip she thought he was in trouble again.

" Lucky, protect Rosa from harm." Mason said as Lucky nodded and Rosa smiled

" Good morning Papa, Dad and Daddy." Rosa said giving them each a kiss on the cheek and they smiled at her

" Good morning Rosa." Richard said hugging her and Rosa hugged him back

Lucky and Rosa went to school. Lucky was with his friend Hamlet and Rosa was on her way to class. Then someone pushed her to the ground she looked up and saw two mean pigs.

" Well look here a ...freak!" The big pig tall pig said as his short friend laughed and Rosa looked down

" Hey leave her alone!" Lucky said as Rosa smiled and they laughed at her

" Aww... big bad Pig is gonna hurt us, oh am so scared not later nerd!" The short pig laughed and Rosa sniffed then her brother helped her up

" Don't mind them Rosa they pick on us to." Lucky said as Rosa nodded and looked at her brother

" Why don't you tell Papa, daddy or dad about this." Rosa asked as he shook his head and went to class

Rosa went home after school and she looked at her father's one was carrying a surf board, one was paying bills and the other one was fixing a picture.

"I am home." Rosa said as Richard rushed over to her and gave her a hug

" My baby, so how was it?" Richard said as Rosa's lip begin to quiver and she cried

" It was awful these mean pigs called me a freak, papa." Rosa cried and Richard gasped as Mason slammed down the bills then Sandy gently put down his surf board

" Dude... not cool." Sandy said as Lucky came in and rolled his eyes then went to his room

"I'll call the school no one is picking on our child!" Mason said angrily and he went straight to the phone

" They weren't just picking on me papa ... they were picking on Lucky to." Rosa sniffed and Richard gasped

" Oh my sweet baby girl and baby boy, ... Rosa go to your room and rest honey ok." Richard said as Sandy and Mason looked at each other

"Dude... we need to calmly call and talk to there parents." Sandy said as Richard and Mason looked at there clam brother

" No way no one hurts a member of this family not under my watch." Mason said angrily and Richard grabbed a tissue

" Oh my poor babies." Richard said as Sandy grabbed his surf board and polished it

Mason grabbed the phone and called the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucky came in Rosa's room and rudely woke her up. She looked at him he growled and he grabbed her by the nightgown.

" What did you do?!" Lucky said growling and she whimpered

" I just told daddy, papa and Dad about the bullying." Rosa whimpered and he threw her to the floor

" Thanks to you they want to beat me up for having telling my daddies on them, do me favor next time Rosa stay out of my life!" Lucky said as Rosa looked at her big brother and he left the room

Rosa began to cry she didn't know what to do her brother hated her and her heart felt a pain inside it she had never felt before. It hurt so much Rosa begun hyperventilating to the point she her chest begun to hurt so much she cried harder it felt as if her chest was being stabbed. Richard was walking by her room when he heard crying he called Mason and Sandy they opened the door to see Rosa clutching her chest and crying.

" Daddy it hurts, my chest hurts." Rosa cried as Richard rushed over to her and Sandy started freaking out

" I'll call 911." Mason said scared and Richard stayed with Rosa along with Sandy

The ambulance arrived all three father's got in when Lucky arrived home he saw the ambulance come from his house. He rushed to the hospital and Richard and Mason were pacing the room while Sandy tried to stay calm.

" Happy place find your happy place." Sandy repeated and Mason glared at him

" There is no happy place Sandy, our daughter is hurting and I want to know what is going on!" Mason said angrily and slamming down his foot

" Oh this waiting is making me nervous." Richard said as Mason sighed and rolled his eyes

" We've only waited a minute drama king." Mason said as Richard looked at him angrily and he went toward his older brother

" Am the drama king... what about you Mr. Bossy just cause your older." Richard said as Sandy was trying to mallow out and Mason grew anger

"Dudes just chill going at each other is not going to slove anything now sit down and wait." Sandy said as his brother looked at him and agreed

" Your right Sandy, sorry Mason." Richard said sitting down and apologizing to his brother

" Am sorry to Richard am just worried about Rosa." Mason said with a sigh and sat down

Lucky began to feel guilty did he make his sister go to the hospital. He sat down and he was blameing himself for all this. The nurse came in and the family got up.

" She's doing fine she had a panic attack but I suggest not fighting infornt of her." The nurse said and they all nodded

Richard, Mason, Sandy and Lucky rushed to her room. Rosa was laying down and she looked pale. Richard went over to her and she smiled then hugged him.

" Am sorry I scared you papa." Rosa said as Richard gently smiled and hugged her back

"It's ok I was only scared we we're going to lose you." Richard said moving a curl from her face and Mason went to his daughter

" My question is what happen?" Mason asked as Rosa looked at her brother and he looked away from her gentle eyes

" I guess I was to emotional." Rosa lied and Lucky looked shocked

She lied for him she didn't want him to get into trouble fir causing his sister to go the hospital and he felt even more guilter. They got home Rosa went to her room after dinner. Her father's kissed her forehead goodnight and Lucky cams in she was in the cover's

" Why did you lie for me?" Lucky asked as she smiled and grabbed his paw

" Because I love you big brother and I don't want you to get into trouble again." Rosa said as he smiled and then shook his head

" But you'll get into trouble Rosa, Dad doesn't like lying." Lucky said preferring to Mason and Rosa smiled sleepy

" Goodnight big brother." Rosa said as she placed a kiss on his cheek and he went to bed with a heavy heart

"Oh Rosa what have you done?" Lucky questioned and then went to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

Rosa got up then walked in the kitchen Richard, Sandy and Mason were sitting down. Mason looked at her with disappointment in his eyes and she sat down next to her papa.

" Rosa, Lucky told us what happened yesterday that he made you go to the hospital am really disappointed that you lied to us sweetheart." Mason said gently and Rosa looked down

" Am sorry daddy, papa and Dad I just didn't want Lucky in anymore trouble." Rosa said sadly and Mason went over to her then lifted her head

" Rosa I know you love your brother but he did what was right he was grounded and he got a spanking, now for lying I'll give you a warning but never again Rosa cause if you lie to me, your dad or papa again I will put you over my knee ok." Mason said gently and she nodded with tears in her eyes then hugged him

" Am sorry Papa, Daddy and dad." Rosa cried and he rubbed her back

" I know, I know hush now." Mason said as Richard and Sandy joined in the hug

" Hush now sweetheart you had good intentions, now let's all rest for the day." Richard said as Rosa nodded with a smile and her dad's hugged her again

Rosa went to school her big brother went up to her and hugged her. She smiled and she looked at him. Then they went home after dinner Mason, Sandy and Richard tucked her in then kissed her forehead goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosa got up she saw Lucky biteing his lip. Rosa looked at him and he hugged her tightly. He had tears steaming down his face and he looked at her.

" Am sorry, am sorry for making you go to the hospital." Lucky cried and Rosa smiled

" Lucky it's ok." Rosa said as he smiled and hugged her

" Time for school." Mason said as Rosa nodded and Lucky went to school with Rosa

Lucky saw the bullies that were picking on Rosa and he growled at them daring them to make fun of her. Rosa smiled and then went to class.

After school Rosa had her report card along with Lucky he didn't look to excited as she was to show there parents.

" Daddy, Papa, dad I got my report card I made all A's." Rosa said as they smiled and hugged her

" Oh that's wonderful!" Richard said wipeing a tear and Mason looked very proud

" Our little girl's a genius." Mason said as Sandy hugged Rosa and Lucky rubbed his neck

" What's you get dude?" Sandy asked as Lucky gave it to Mason and Mason looked shocked then angry

" This is why I won't get you a motorcycle Lucky, All F's again I told you to shape up on thoses grades mister." Mason said angrily and Lucky looked down

" I was... I didn't study." Lucky said as Mason grabbed his ear and marched him to his room

" That's it Lucky I've had enough." Mason said putting him over his knee and Lucky whimpered

After the spanking he looked at his son and then put down his belt then shook his head.

" Am very disappointed Lucky we raised you better then this your grounded and your restricted from going outside during the weekend young man." Mason said closing the door and Lucky looked down as his dad left the room


	8. Chapter 8

Rosa woke up and she was about to go out to the living room. When she heard something from Lukcy's room curious she opened the door and saw something that she could not unsee. Lucky was in the covers without clothes on top of a girl, Rosa closed the door slightly and she tried to pretend she didn't see that.

Lucky came out and the girl was gone. Rosa couldn't look at her brother without blushing and he sighed.

" I lied to Dad, Pops and Da I told them I didn't study when did I just was busying having sex." Lucky said as Rosa covered her eyes and looked at him angrily

" You tell me not to lie when you told a lie Lucky that's not right, who was that girl hmmm oh you didn't know I saw you are just impossible!" Rosa yelled as Mason, Sandy and Richard came in

" Excuse me when do you have the right to be in my business, your not my parent!" Lucky said as Rosa finches and gets her courage

" But am your sister were family we protect each other you need to tell our dad's the truth or I will." Rosa said as Lucky grabbed her by the collar and lifted her off the ground

" You will do not such thing, I wish I never found you and I wish you weren't my sister." Lucky said letting her go and she looked at him with eyes full of hurt

Rosa shook her head and left the room in tears. Lucky huffed for a minute then realizing what he just did his heart stopped. Mason grabbed Lucky by his ear and marched him to his room.

" What was all that about?" Mason asked as Lucky couldn't look at him and shook his head

" I gotta find Rosa she's probably hurting or worst her chest is hurting." Lucky said as Mason grabbed his belt and Lucky looked at him

" Sit down!, now what's going on young man I want answer." Mason said angrily and Lukcy sighed

He told Mason the truth that he did study that he was having sex. Mason was beyond furious and he told Lucky that he needed to cool off before he gave him his well desevered Punishment.

" Where did we go wrong?" Mason sighed and Richard called the police

" Yea she has black curly hair, green eyes and she's 5 ft 1 oh never mind she's here." Richard said as he began to worry and he saw Rosa

" Rosa, talk to me sweetheart." Mason said gently and she looked at him while clutching her chest

" My chest hurts daddy." Rosa said as Richard got in the car and drove Rosa to the hospital

" LUCKY!" Mason yelled as he walked in Lucky's room and gave him a bare belt spanking

After that Sandy and Mason sat down. Richard came in crying and Mason looked concerned he ran to his brother.

" Mason they said if she has another Panic attack she would go into a coma, we have to do something about Lucky am not losing my little girl." Richard said crying and Sandy helped Rosa to her room

" We will do something." Mason said gently and then they went to bed


	9. Chapter 9

Mason opened Lucky's door Lucky was on the bed with his head in his hands. Mason sat down to him and looked at him.

" Lucky I don't know what else to do with you son, Rosa went to the hospital they said if she has one more panic attack she would be in a coma please Lucky I want you to behave please." Mason said gently and Lucky nodded

" Am sorry dad am sorry for everything." Lucky said hugging Mason and Mason rubbed his back

" I know son." Mason said gently and they stayed like that for a minute

Lucky went to Rosa's room and then he saw something around her neck. He looked at her and then back to the thing around her neck.

" Rosa what is that around your neck?" Lucky asked as she looked at him and she looked down at her neck

" This is my mother's necklace I never take it off not even when am sleeping." Rosa said as he smiled and looked at it closer

" It's beautiful and green, am sorry for what I did yesterday." Lucky said as Rosa nodded and hugged him

" It's ok Lucky." Rosa said as he smiled and hugged her tight

" I want you to know that am never gonna let anyone hurt you, never gonna fight with you again and I will protect you." Lucky said smiling and she smiled back

" Thanks Lucky." Rosa said hugging her big brother and she closed her eyes

Lucky held her as she slept but then she stopped breathing. Lucky looked panicked and rushed to get his dads. They rushed Rosa to the hospital then they waited in the waiting room for the doctor.

" Mr. Pig?" The doctor said as the three pigs stood up, Richard was crying, Mason's nerves were shot and Sandy didn't think claiming was the answer this time

" Yes?" Mason asked as the doctor looked at each one and sighed

" Am sorry but your daughter is dead there was nothing we could do." The Doctor said as Richard broke down, Sandy started saying happy place over and over, Mason just Mason just couldn't believe his ears

" What did you say to her!" Mason yelled at Lucky as he flinched and Lucky looked away

" I apologized to her then she stopped breathing it wasn't my fault." Lucky said as Mason had tears steaming down his face and he shook his head

Mason hit the w all then went to the room they had Rosa in. Richard and Sandy never seen there brother like that before. Mason came back angry and looked at the doctor.

" I thought you said she was dead, does that look dead to you I don't think so!" Mason said angrily and Rosa looked at him

" I... I am sorry sir but she was dead honest." The doctor said scared and Richard hugged Rosa crying

" You had me,our son and my brother's think she was dead well she's not am sueing you!" Mason yelled as Rosa hugged her papa and Dad

" Please sir." The Doctor tried then they left and Rosa went to bed but Richard stayed in her room to watch her


	10. Chapter 10

Lucky had his bags in his hands Rosa had tears steaming down her face and he looked at his family.

" Goodbye dad's am off to the military." Lucky said hugging them and Rosa couldn't look at him

Lucky tried to hug his sister but she wouldn't let him. He frowned and then he got in the cab. He didn't look back but he should have because Rosa was outside.

" Please come home safe." Rosa cried and whimpered

Day, months and years went by. Rosa was engaged she was waiting for her brother to return so he could see her wedding. Then the postman came with a yellow paper. Lucky was killed in action and Rosa cried. She got married on July 4th and she promised to never do anything dangerous.

Then she had her daughter she named her Lucille and two year later she had a son. She named him Lucky and she smiled at him with a tear escaped from her eye.

" I will protect you forever." Rosa said smiled and kissing her son's forehead

You've got the words to change a nation

But you're biting your tongue

You've spent a life time stuck in silence

Afraid you'll say something wrong

If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?

So come on, come on

Come on, come on

You've got a heart as loud as lions

So why let your voice be tamed?

Maybe we're a little different

There's no need to be ashamed

You've got the light to fight the shadows

So stop hiding it away

Come on, come on

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream 'til the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers,

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it, oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

At night we're waking up the neighbours

While we sing away the blues

Making sure that we're remembered, yeah

Cause we all matter too

If the truth has been forbidden

Then we're breaking all the rules

So come on, come on

Come on, come on,

Let's get the TV and the radio

To play our tune again

It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events

There's no need to be afraid

I will sing with you my friend

Come on, come on

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream 'til the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers,

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it, oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people

So when did we all get so fearful?

Now we're finally finding our voices

So take a chance, come help me sing this

Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people

So when did we all get so fearful?

And now we're finally finding our voices

Just take a chance, come help me sing this

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream 'til the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers,

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it, oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

I wanna sing, I wanna shout

I wanna scream 'til the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers,

I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it, oh


End file.
